


Knowing and Telling

by FiKate



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fill the prompt: <a href="http://norsekink.livejournal.com/1123.html?thread=1157987#t1157987">Loki and Sif have been having this RAGING AFFAIR for YEARS, and never said anything to anyone else. Only thing is, everyone else knows, they just don't mention it to Loki and Sif, and pretend that Loki and Sif haven't been caught, and all of that.</a> Everything comes out in a drunken moment during a feast and is forgotten not long after as Loki and Sif rearrange their ideas. Not explicit but mentions of a long and satisfying relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing and Telling

Thor didn’t understand lying or deception, it was one of the things Sif found endearing and exasperating about him. He would tell you things that he shouldn’t have because it was right. It made her appreciate Loki’s incredible discretion and subtly ever more through the years. When they were still young and unsure of each other, he whispered in her ear with that silken voice of his, “No one will know unless you wish it.”

Her answer was to laugh in disbelief and twist to face him, grabbing his sharp chin, “Can you truly promise that?”

He smirked, so sure of himself and if she told him how like his brother was, he’d deny it, “If you ask it.”

“Then I think for now I will not ask it and instead we shall see.”

Through the years they did see and kept their passion behind the doors they chose where none could see them. Their time together was theirs and no one else’s from sparring sessions that ended sweaty and wanting to long arguments about tactics and Thor’s stupidity, he gave them much to dissect. At times rumors would appear of someone being Sif or Loki’s lover but they were only ever rumors, Loki sowed them well to create doubt and give them safety.

Yet all their lies didn’t work in the end and were defeated by Thor and his earnest honesty. In the midst of a feast to celebrate another great victory, Sif and Loki had been betting on how many drinks it would take to get Volstagg, Fantral and Thor singing. Sif felt confident in her guess of eight while Loki was positive it would be six as they were in one of their singing moods.

In the end Thor threw off their calculations by looking over at them and saying, “Brother, Sif, kiss!”

They stared at him as it was so very Thor and Sif chose to speak, “Why would we do that, oh drunken Thor?”

“Because you wish it and have done so for many years. Kiss, be merry, don’t glare at me.”

Loki sighed, he always knew how to sigh with much meaning, this was sigh number twelve, sometimes Thor has brains, how odd. Sif meant to join the sigh because it was apt and Thor received another glare as she said, “You are going to explain this or I will make you.”

Thor smirked and Sif kissed Loki who stared at her as she grinned, “I will find out, but tomorrow they will have forgotten.”

Loki gave sigh number fourteen, which Sif considered hers of you know too much before kissing her with rather more feeling. Perhaps it might be nice to find new secret places that were less secret and see how long anyone remembered.


End file.
